Black, Green, and Silver
by Dragons of Egypt
Summary: What if Shego had a sister? How would they treat each other? Read to find out. As you probably don't know this was recently taken down. I hope the changes made are improvements. R&R. Next Chapter will be up soon. Chaps 1 and 2 may be revised.
1. Here we go again

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except for Mrs.Go and Jasmen Go.

A/N: This is a sequel to Black and Green. I'm sorry if this sucks. Also, even though I'm a D/S fan there's none in this story. Sorry.

**BLACK, GREEN, and SILVER**

(_Drakken's and Shego's POV alternating_)

In a spooky 'lair' somewhere in the U.S. sat two people. A woman and a man. The woman had long, silky, black hair that, as of a two months, fell to the middle of her back. She had emerald eyes that could silence almost anyone with a single glance. Her skin was here most...unique feature. It was a pale shade of green, because of a meteor that just happened to hit the tree house that her and her brothers were playing in, but that's an entirely different story. She was also an incredible fighter. Her name was Shego, and she was looking out the window at the snow.

The man was her employer. His name was Dr. Drakken. Well actually it was Drew Lipsky. He was a tall, blue man. Yes, blue. Lab accident, really long story. He had a scar under his left eye, and always wore his hair in a short pony tail. He was tinkering away at his latest prodject when the telephone rang. Little did he know that by answering that one phone call, he would put into motion some very odd events

"Hello." Drakken said impatiently._ Just when I get a good start, the phone starts ringing_.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Drakken." Said a voice from the other end. A voice that sounded almost excatly like Shego's voice.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" Drakken said looking at his assistant to make sure Shego wasn't pranking him. She usually didn't bother pulling immature pranks, but she had been really bored.

"Samantha Go." Dr. Drakken swallowed hearing her last name. _Her name just screams 'related to Shego'_.

"Well, what can I do for you ma'am?" Dr.D asked with false politeness.

"You can cut the act and put my daughter on the phone." Samantha, or Sam as she preferred, snarled into the phone.

"Right, I'll just go get her now." Dr. D said almost dropping the phone. _Gezz, now I know where Shego got her temper from._

_It's snowing, again. How much snow can there possibly be? Usually I love snow, but not today. No, today just isn't my day. You might say I'm just a little hostile, well a little more than usual._

"SHEGO!" _Oh, great, another idiotic idea. Just what I need_.

"Stop yelling, I've been in the room for the last half hour. What is it, and talk fast before I remove what makes you a man." Shego yelled at her employer.

"Your mother is on the phone." Dr.D said trembling slightly. _Oh, please, lord no. Anyone but that wretched woman. Even Kimmie isn't that bad._

"What?" Shego shouted. _Please let me have heard wrong._

"Your mother is on the phone." Dr. D said puzzled by his assistants odvious shock.

"Give it here and get lost." Shego snapped without meaning to.

"Okay." Drakken said getting scared.

"Hello." Shego said grimacing.

"Hi, Sheila. How are you?" Sam said falsely pleasant.

"Fine, mother. How are you?" Shego said starting to get suspious. Anyone who knew Sam, would know that Sam only acted pleasant when she wanted something. And only when she wanted it bad.

"I'm good. How are you and your boyfriend Drakken doing together?" Sam said just to push Shego's buttons.

"Scusi! He is not, and I repeat NOT, my boyfriend." Shego said angrily.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Your 'boss' I mean." Sam said knowing that if she pushed her daughter any farther, Shego would probably hang up on her.

"And people wonder where I get my attitude from." Shego said sarcastically.

"Surely you don't mean me." Sam said with an annoyingly sweet voice.

"Yes, actually I do. Is there something you need mother or is this a social call?" Shego asked her mother. She didn't particularly enjoy most of their conversations.

"Yes and yes. I need your help with Jasmen." Sam said getting straight to the point.

"So not happening. A)I'm a bad enfluence. B)The kid hates me. C)I was pesonally told by Melvin to, and I quote, 'Stay away from our sister.' end quote. D)I'm evil." Shego said almost as soon as her mother finished speaking._ I knew it would be something like this_.

"Okay, hold up a second. A)Your no worse than me. B)Actually she adores you. C)Melvin will not be here, and I don't intend to tell him. D)You were once good so I don't think a few days will kill you." Sam said without missing a beat.

At this point Shego mumbled a few choice, not to mention colorful, Italian phrases. All of which her mother understood perfectly. Considering they were the only to living Go's who had cared to learn it.

"Sheila Marisha Susanna Go, watch your mouth." Sam said scolding Shego as though she was six.

"If you didn't want me to say them, why teach them to me." Shego retorted.

"Shut-up." Sam said to her smart-mouth daughter.

"What if I refuse?" Shego asked tauntingly.

"You don't want to know." Sam said laughing.

"When do you need me?" Shego asked, knowing that there was no use arguing. No one ever argued with Samantha Go and won. Which was something Shego had learned after the cat incident.

"In two days. Thank you, dear." Sam said happily.

"Whatever.Bye." Shego said with a fresh scowl.

"Dr. D" Shego said, her tone giving him fair warning about her mood.

"Yes, Shego." Drakken said carefully.

"I'm using my vacation time. So I'll probably be back by next week." Shego said simply.

"Okay, Shego. I do not want to be on the receving end of anyone's wrath. When do you leave?" Drakken said, having seen Shego at her worst. Or so he thought.

"In two days." Shego said, clinching her fist to keep from blasting something. Considering the conversation over she walked out without another word.

_This should be fun. Not! Watching my little sister for I don't know how long_. Shego was thinking this while she looked for her backpack. Having finally found it she packed only a few things considering her mother still had a lot of cloths she could wear. Suddenly the sound of Mozart's fifth sounded at her pocket. When she saw who was calling her cell she grimaced.

"Oh great. What now?" Shego mumbled to herself before answering the phone.

"Hello, mother." Shego said with a dry tone. _What can she possibly want now_?

"How did you know?" Sam asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Caller I.D. What do you need that you didn't tell me thirty minutes ago?" Shego answered getting straight to the point.

"I, well, I kinda need you to come today." Sam said, for the first time unsure of her daughter's reaction.

"What! You said two days!" Shego yelled into the phone.

"I know. I know, but something came up. I really need your help. Please, Sheila." Sam said swallowing her pride and begging.

"Fine. I'm on my way. What came up?" Shego said, knowing that if she didn't, there could probably be one less Go.

"Your brothers nearly got themselves killed. Long story short they need me to track Beecator." Sam said quickly.

"The bee farmer." Shego said disgusted just thinking about her.

"Who else would call them selves Beecator?" Sam said sarcastically

"I always said she was just a little insane." Shego said coolly.

"A little! She calls herself Beecator, for goodness sake. More like majorly insane." Sam retorted.

"Agreed. So I can be there in say, forty-five." Shego said just wanting to get her wretch of a mother of the phone as fast as possible.

"Okay, see you then." Sam said delighted.

"Bye, mom." Shego said not bothering to hear her mother's response.

"Dr.D. I'm leaving now." Shego said dreading what was sure to be a confrontation.

"I thought you said two days, Shego! Why are you leaving early?" Dr.Drakken shouted in outrage.

"My stupid brothers need my mom's help tracking Beecator. Don't ask about the name." Shego said knowing how lame an excuse that was. _Please just don't push the issue, Dr. D._

"I won't now. Though I'd like to here that story later." Drakken said giving in. _It sounds like an interesting story_.

"No, I mean I'm not talking about it. Ever!" Shego said internally wincing. I_ hate bees. Hate, hate, hate!!!_

"Okay, but don't expect extra time off. Hmph... women." Drakken said angrily.

"I heard that." Shego said throwing a ball of plasma at him.

That was all she said before she slammed the door, and headed went to get her motorcycle. As she sped down the highway toward Go City she couldn't help a thinking about her family. _Henry you were always our protector. Melvin, though self- centered, you could always be counted on in an emergency. Will, Wesley, you're so alike yet so different. Will, out going and trusting much like, Henry. Wes, you are more like me, not evil, but more cautious. Jasmen... hmmm, I don't know about you._

As Shego neared Go City, she didn't know if she was going to regret this later or not. Shego had to take a detour through town because of the mess her brothers, and Beecator made. Turning down an old dirt road, she did something she hadn't done in awhile, she sent up a quick prayer for strength.

As she arrived at Go Manor she couldn't help the felling things were only begining to get interesting. _Here goes nothing_.

Next chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Flames are welcome. I don't have fragile feelings.

P.S. Scusi is Italian for exuce me.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except for Samantha Go and Jasmen Go.

A/N: Thanks Twila Starla for telling me about the spelling mistakes, and for the suggestion. I was writing at three in the morning, sorry. Here's chapter two, enjoy.

**BLACK, GREEN, and SILVER**

(Samantha Go's POV)

As the door began to open Sam couldn't help playing a little trick on Shego. _Now my dear Sheila let's have some fun shall we. Maybe a little hide-and-go seek. _Never moving from the shadows she called to Shego, in a tauntingly, not to mention annoying, sweet voice.

"Oh, Sheila , why don't you come and find me. Your little sister is with your brothers which means we have plenty of time for a game of hide-and-go seek, ninja style. Unless of course you're scared."

"Scared? Of what? You know I've never been scared of you in my life." Shego said while trying to locate her mother. She hadn't been kidding when she told Drakken her mother was twice the ninja she was.

"Then why are you sweating? It's not hot in here. Well?" Upon hearing her mother's voice beside her left ear she spun nearly knocking over a Japanese vase. _Were is she?_

"Fine, let's play. I take it I'm it." Shego said hot headed.

"Of coarse. Oh, by the way no cheating, You know the rules right?" Sam said as she jumped from the rafters. Wearing a smirk that could put Shego's best to shame, she silently walked over to were her duaghter stood scowling.

"No, I don't remember. I would rather learn now than later." She said as they walked into the back living room. It was styled like a Japanese dojo. Except there was comfortable chairs and couches. It had many atifacts from ancient cultures on stands. A big screen T.V., and a coffee table. She watched her mother go into the kitchen.

"Sit down, while I make some tea. How was your drive?" Sam asked she put on a pot of water for tea. Returning to sit beside her daughter on the black couch.

Before Shego could answer a thought struck her. _Wait isn't she suppose to be tracking Beecator?_

"Mom, aren't you suppose two be tracking Beecator?" Shego asked through tightly clenched teeth.

"I lied. Beecator is in jail, and Melvin is watching Jasmen while the others clean up. You must have taken the back road to avoid them seeing you." Sam said grinning slyly. Finally bursting into laughter at the look on her daughter's face. _Who ever said looks can kill was lieing through their teeth. Other wise I'd be six feet under already._

"That was not only below the belt, it was down right despicable. If I wasn't so angry I'd almost be proud." Shego said grudgingly.

"Yes, yes, now the rules of ninja hide-and-go seek are the same except for the fact that when you find your opponent you attack them. Whoever can't continue loses." Sam said with a grin.

"Fine. I won't lose to you, mother." Shego said with more assurance than she felt. _Ok, I can do this. Yeah, and I'm the duke of Spain. What have I gotten myself into?_

"I'm ready when you are, Sheila. Last chance to back out. Oh, yeah, you only get three hits per attack. Also if you win I'll let you off the hook about watching your kid sister." Sam said with a soft chuckle.

"Really, since when do you let me off the hook about anything?" Shego said taking a fighting stance.

"Since now. So shut-up, and get ready to fight." Sam said retreating into the shadows. Oh, this will be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shego's Pov)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 hours later)

As the game finished there was no doubt that Shego had lost. She looked and felt like someone had used her for a demolition job._ Ouch! Oh, I'm going to be sore for a week. Ohhh, I hate myself right now. She made me look like an amateur. Plus, she barely got hit. I need sleep, pain killers, and vodka._

"Mother, I'm going to..." Shego was interrupted by the door bell. _Oh, crap, that can only be one thing, my brothers. Must hide._

"Sheila! Your home again. Why?" It was Wesley, one of Shego's baby brothers._ Crap. I'm definatly going to need vodka, and a few bottles of Excedrin._

"Well, to answer your question mother lied to me, made it appear as though you dimwits were nearly dead, and said she needed me to watch Jasmen. That plain enough for you?" Shego said with an air annoyance at being tricked.

"Wow, was that all? You made me think she dragged you here by your hair, sis. Though it looks like I wasn't too far off. What happened?" Melvin said laughing, but looking curiously at his older sister. Melvin was third born into the Go family. This is how the births went. Henry, Sheila, Melvin, the twins William and Wesley, and finally Jasmen.

"Thanks for the sarcasm. Did you pick that up from mom?" Shego said glaring at her brother.

"Yeah, not like your around long enough for me to pick up anything from you." He said angrily. They both looked ready to kill each other.

"Quit it, you two. Your acting like little kids. Not to mention setting a bad example for Jasmen." Henry said with his normal air of authority.

"Okay, getting back to Melvin's earlier question what happened to you." Will said finally speaking up. He had been silently listening to his sibling bicker like old times. It made him feel kind of sad that that was the only way Melvin and Shego spoke and actually listened to each other. No, that wasn't quite true. They used to listen to each other during battles. He missed the old days.

"Mom and I played ninja H.A.G.S. I lost in case you couldn't tell." Shego said with a grimace. _Oh, I hate losing_.

"Will you be okay sissy?" Jasmen said in a quiet voice from beside a vase.

Spinning to face her sister, Shego realized she would not be able to hate Jasmen if her life depended on it. Jasmen could have been a younger clone of Shego, they looked that much alike. The only real differences besides age, height, and weight were that Shego had scares, and green eyes. Jasmen didn't have a single scar on her small body, and she had dark blue eyes.

"Yea, kido I'm just a little sore. Why don't you go to your room and play. I'll be there in a few minutes." Shego said bending down to eye level with her sister. She smiled to keep from wincing in pain. She didn't want to scare the kid.

"Sure, by big brothers. I'll see you in a few days." She said hugging them all, including Shego who returned it hesitantly.

"Well we had better go. By mom. By sis." Henry said has he turned to go. They all followed Sam to the door except Melvin.

"If she has so much as a scratch on her when you leave, I will pesonally make you life miserable in every way possible." Melvin said snarling in anger.

"I don't hurt defenseless kids. It goes against my code you of all people should know that. Now the others are waiting. Good-bye." Shego said quietly, and without hesitation. _I can't believe he thought I would hurt her. He knows about my code. Weird. Now it's time to face what could be my undoing_. Shego thought as she walked toward her sister's room. Every step cost her both physical and emotional pain. The sense that this was one encounter she would walk away scared from only grew the closer she got.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Man that took some effort. Sorry, about taking so long, but visitation messes up my schedule. Next chapter should be up soon. Read and review. Flames welcome. Please give your honest oppnion, it helps. Of course so does suggestions.


End file.
